A Movie Script Ending
by newportz-princess
Summary: Ryan has come to stay with his public defender for Christmas. Chrismukkah one shot. It is really sort of awful, but read and REVIEW anyway!


**Disclaimer: The O.C., Chrismukkah and the characters involved in this one shot, belong to Josh Schwartz. But I own the plot. Woohoo!**

**Summary: Ryan Atwood has just been released from jail. He come to stay with his public defenders family for the night, twas the night before Chrismukkah.**

**And by the way, 6205 is the actual number of the Cohen residence and the Coopers are 6201. And I made Ryan like Trey and Trey like Ryan. If that made sense.**

"So, Ryan. What did your family do for the holidays?" Sandy Cohen tried to spark a conversation with this less than cheerful boy.

"I got my ass kicked and my Mom did lines and drank until she passed out" Ryan answered truthfully.

Sandy nodded awkwardly. "Well, you won't have to worry about that this year" Sandy said, his eyes still focused on the road.

"Hey, do you mind if I have a smoke?" Ryan asked already lighting it.

"Uh, eh...yeah...But...ok then" Sandy stuttered as the cigarette smoke blew into his face. Sandy wasn't sure if Ryan did it on purpose or not but he let it go anyway.

"Woah" Ryan commented quietly as they drove up into Pelican Cove's gated community.

"Pardon?" Sandy asked.

"What? Oh, nothing" Ryan said still in awe at the sight of the huge McMansions that surrounded him. The Christmas lights that hung over windows and doors. The faux snow which lightly powdered the rooftop of the most monumental mansion in the community. Number 6205. The Cohen house.

"So this is the crib" Sandy said, trying his best to sound hip. Ryan just stared at him like he was crazy. Sandy shrugged and got out of the car. "Come on in, my wife is expecting you" Sandy said.

Ryan got out of the car and out of the corner of his eye he spotted a blonde haired beauty which graced the end of the next door neighbors driveway.

Marissa felt his eyes on her, she looked up and saw him standing at Sandy Cohen's car. The way he watched her, made her feel uneasy.

"Ryan? Are you coming?" Sandy asked.

"Yup" Ryan answered, not taking his eyes off of her as he walked.

Inside, it looked even better. Ryan couldn't believe his luck. "Hello Ryan, my name is Kirsten. Welcome to our home" Kirsten said nervously.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you" Ryan said trying to sound polite.

"Um, as you can see. We are in the middle of wrapping gifts, so would you like to have a seat and we can sort out a sleeping arrangement later" Kirsten said with a comforting smile.

"Sure, sounds good" Ryan said following Kirsten over to a couch in their main room. Christmas wrapping paper scattered the lush carpet, and lots of presents sat under a tree, that he was sure they cut down from a forest. It was_ that_ big.

"Mom, have you finished with the presents, I am going crazy up here" A whiny voice complained from the stairs.

"Seth, would you like a hot chocolate or something to help pass the time?" Sandy asked his son.

"Yes, I would like that. A lot. But I would also like to come downstairs and see the gifts" The same voice said really fast.

Ryan sat there confused and a little creeped out. "Ryan? Sandy and I are going to set up the poolhouse for you, is that okay?" Kirsten asked.

Ryan nodded and made himself more comfortable. Ryan looked around and imagined what kind of life these people lived.

"You were all camp, capture the flag at camp Tuckahoe, you invented the stealth" A whisper that came from above said.

Ryan raised his eyebrows then got a fright when a lanky and quite possibly psychotic boy's head appeared out of nowhere. Ryan could only see his head peep around the stairs and yank back.

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"Er, are you talking to me?" Ryan asked.

"Yes" The boy replied.

"I'm Ryan, one of your dad's clients" Ryan said.

The head appeared once more, the boys eyes were squinting and his lips pouted to extreme levels. Almost like the imfamous pose that girls pull in photos.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" Ryan asked.

"Shhhhh, I'm being stealth, shhhhh" The boy said sliding down the rail of the staircase.

Ryan raised his eyebrows again as the boy crawled over to the Christmas tree like a cat. "Yeah, we have to be at Jimmy's by six tomorrow" The two guys could faintly hear Kirsten and Sandy approaching.

Seth suddenly leaped onto the couch, sitting extremely relaxed and started babbling. "And that my friend is the story of Hanukkah, dude. How was it? Did it blow your mind?" The boy randomly said as Sandy and Kirsten came inside.

"Uh, your kind of creeping me out" Ryan admitted as the boy leaned in closer so he and Ryan were almost nose to nose. The boy widened his eyes and sat back, still keeping an eye on Ryan.

"We didn't really know how to raise Seth" Kirsten said getting a cup from the cupboard.

"And in doing so I raised myself" Seth said grinning. "Right" Ryan said completely and utterly certain that Seth was derranged.

"Seth, what are you doing down here anyway?" Sandy asked.

"Well father, I was concerned that Ryan here was lonely, so I came down like any normal citizen would and kept him company" Seth lied.

"Oh" Sandy said.

"Do you want a Yamaclaus?" Seth asked.

"A Yama-what?" Ryan asked, starting to wish he didn't call Sandy.

"Mom, round up the hot chocolates and marshmellows. This is going to be a long night" Seth exaggerated.

"Oh god" Ryan muttered.

- - - - -- -- - - - -- -- - - - -- -

The next morning Ryan awoke in the pool house. He made his way out to the kitchen with his bag packed.

"Not again" Ryan said to himself as Seth sat on the floor by the Christmas tree and opened gifts.

"Merry Chrismukkah dude" Seth said.

"What is Chrismukkah?" Ryan asked putting his bag on the couch and sitting by Seth.

"You don't want to know" Marissa Cooper said, as she opened the door and walked into the Cohen's main room.

"What do you want" Seth mumbled.

"My dad and I are here for Christmas, believe me, not by choice" Marissa answered.

"Then where is your dad?" Seth asked.

"He's getting stuff out of the car" Marissa said. Seth rolled his eyes and continued ripping open his presents.

"Where is Sandy?" Ryan asked.

"I saw Sandy and Kirsten at the grocery store a few minutes ago" Marissa answered.

Ryan nodded. "I'm Ryan" He introduced himself.

"Marissa" She said motioning towards herself.

"What are you doing here?" Marissa asked.

"Sandy is my public defender" Ryan replied.

"So you were in jail? What for?" Marissa asked.

"My brother and I stole a car, well I did, he just sorta jumped in the car at the last minute" Ryan said.

"How old are you?" Marissa asked.

"Sixteen" Ryan said.

"Same and so is Seth" Marissa said.

"I am not sixteen, I'm sixteen and a half" Seth corrected her.

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later on that night, Sandy waited in the car to take Ryan to social services. "It has been very nice getting to know you Ryan, feel free to visit anytime" Kirsten said.

"I will" Ryan said.

"Where is Seth" Ryan said.

"Still opening presents" Kirsten said.

"Tell him I said bye" Ryan said.

"Sure thing" Kirsten said.

Ryan made his way out to the car and Sandy started the engine. Ryan looked confused, when Sandy didn't drive.

"My wife has really grown to like you, and Seth, well your the first boy his age that hasn't mocked him. What do ya say? Huh? Would you like to stay with us, for a while longer. Feel free to say no, I mean, you can stay as long as you want. No pressure" Sandy asked.

"Okay..." Ryan replied uncertain.

They got out of Sandy's car and made their way inside to the rest of the Cohen clan.

**The End.**

**Okay. IT SUCKED! But I had it all typed out and it was perfect, but then I accidentally lost it and had to retype the whole thing, so it is different to the original. Cheesy ending, but I couldn't think of a way to end it. REVIEW, EVEN IF IT'S TO SAY IT IS THE WORST THING YOU HAVE EVER READ!! BECAUSE I KNOW IT IS AWFUL! **

**Have a very Merry Chrismukkah and a relaxing and fun holiday. LOVE THE OC OR DIE.**


End file.
